


They exist?

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Mako Mermaids, Mermaid - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Found, Friendship, Loki: Redeemed, Love, Other, Redeem, mermaid, myth, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers find a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers including newly reformed Loki were on their way to the aquarium. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, Loki and Natasha took separate cars to the

aquarium.

 

They were walking underneath the ground, in the new underwater part of the area. Loki was startled by someone knocking on the outside. She

giggled and laughed and waved goodbye as she left to see others and the other avengers. They all looked to see a mermaid. They all thought she

looked cool; for a fake one. However, Bruce looked and watched as her 'tail' moved with her almost as if REAL?! He watched her move away. He called

to the others.

 

"Guys?!!? I think she is a real mermaid."

"HA!! Aww Brucy-" Tony was talking when Bruce interrupted

"Look at her tail, no leg lines! It moves with her, like another limb!"

They all looked to see her leaving and agreed it looked, real.

 

They looked to the two Norse gods, Steve spoke up, "Guys.. No one believed your real and here you are, are-can mermaids be real too?"

 

As Thor was about to speak Loki cut in, "Not that I have ever read or seen Steven."

 

Huh, They all thought.

 

"Why don't we go above ground and watch her?" Tony said

Okay's and Sure's were expressed and they ran off.

 

They ran off to where they saw her getting out and they aw smoke coming from her 'tail' and her hand in a closed fist. She suddenly got up with  

LEGS! and just walked off. 

 

"WHAT!?!!?" Most of the Avengers saw. However, Loki was only intrigued.


	2. LoKerman

Loki waited for the avengers to be distracted while he went out to talk to the girl.

"I didn't know real mermaids existed, Darling" Loki laughed. 

"Hello, Loki how have you been" ____ Said with a smile. 

She embraced her old friend longer than a 'friend' normally would. Loki felt relaxed in her arms get firm arms, almost like an old and lost home. 

"Ive missed you _____, how have you been"

"Loki, I've been so tired. The owner found out i am a mermaid... he said he would hide my secret if I helped out here for attention to the park and he would also pay me 5000$ a month, it is a good deal, im not the HAPPIEST person, but work was SO hard to find before this, nothing with water.. it was dreadful, I feel I have a home now" She smiled, "Not that I didnt with you!!' She explained quickly.... Before looking away shyly. 

Loki took her chin in his fingers and tilled it up to face him, "Darling my home will always be with you, never worry about that. You can come to me whenever, I will NEVER forget what you did for me darling." He kissed her passionately yet sweet and lightly on the mouth, he nipped her bottom lip slightly and she silently opened her mouth her him, they moved together as one; as they always have. He moved his other hand to her hip and drew her closer, there bodies where touching in light, feathery tickles almost.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The avengers finally got a to deciding a plan when they looked over they saw ______ and Loki kissing. 

"Well Reindeer games got some hmmm.. Look at that" Tony Commented.

Thor just looks perplexed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki and __________ stopped kissing and looked at eachother in awe. 

"Well Darling it seems as if you have missed me more than your letting on" 

"Well Darling" She mimicked his accent, "I have, immensely "

They leaned in and kissed again. Her disguise fell from her body, it showed a the same girl in height and age, but longer hair, almost and the back's of her knees, and it was ruby red, she also had hazel eyes and not blue. She was beautiful. 

Loki let go and looked at her once more. 

"Now their! Is my angel"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He lifted her up in a hug into the air and swung her around, she was giggling helplessly and hugged him just as tightly, while tucking her legs in from the outside. 

She smiled so happily and you could help but smile too, the most amazing thing the avengers saw was that Loki himself was smiling without a care in the world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Meeting

The avengers walked up to both _____________ and Loki. 

Tony was the first to speak; of course. "WHAT!?!? How does Reindeer games get that! And not me!"

Both Steve and blackwidow hit him. 

"Ow!" He screamed... 

_______ Spoke , "It is very nice to meet you all." She smiled and clinged to Loki like a magnet. 

Loki smiles; as rare, VERY! Rare thing.

ALL! The avengers were flabbergasted. 

Loki then spoke, "Yes mermaids exist, yes I know and AM! Currently dating one- we have been together for over 500 years and NO! Tony and Bruce may you do experiments on my darling" 

Thor then spoke, "How? Did you keep it a secret Loki- mother and father?"

Loki laughed slightly! yet again surprising the avengers! "Do you remeber when I was not fighting and was in the library OR my rooms'' 

"YES IF COURSE, but even then we could not...find..you..half the time- OHHHHHHH" Then in dawned of Thor. "You snuck off to see her"

Loki smiled, "Yes.. I went off to a spot I have created for ________ so she could swim freely but could go back to midgard when she wished to.. I did not want her to feel trapped"

"And I never did sweetheart" ________ Said softly while smiling lovingly

Bruce spoke up, "Guys we are attracting attention we should leave... maybe go back to the Avengers Tower?"

They all smiled and nodded.


End file.
